The Dragon Na'vi
by Cookie Doh Ru
Summary: A young girl was was born with wings. She has a destiny that Eywa has not yet revealed. Follow her adventure as Tseilu unravels the mystery of why she has wings, armor plated skin and the mind of a Banshee. Tsu'tey/OC x x
1. Chapter 1

Once apon the planet of Pandora, a young Na'vi was born. Everything seemed normal but Eywa had a plan that was not yet known. When the baby was named Tseilu, and she was aged 2 years and six months. She began to grow two lumps at the top of both her shoulder blades. They didn't seem to be causing her any discomfort or pain. They went unnoticed until they grew twenty inches out in size. She could move them slightly, indecating they were some kind of limb. By the time she was eleven years old, Tseilu had fully funcional, featherless wings. She was slightly smaller than the other Na'vi, slimmer, but had slightly bigger muscles. The following year, her skin had became tougher than usual. In some parts it had morphed into plates of Armour. She was strong enough to fly anywhere she pleased, and brought in meat every other sunday. The place she hunted from was where the richest Yerik lived.

When they preyed to Eywa, they would eat the Yerik she brought in. "Oel Ngati Kamie Mother" She respectfully greeted her mother Tan'luue, she was a cook and was mixing some herbs to season the Yerik meat. "Hello Tseilu, brought back us some delicious dinner?" She smiled as her mother took the meat and handed it to the other cooks to skin it. "I flew with the Banshee today, Tsu'tey said he would be watching five students become hunters, i might go in and saw hi!" Her mother smiled and nodded, sprinkling some seasoning onto the meat.

**Tseilu's POV**

I smiled at my mother and ran out of the cooking huts, taking flight after i came out of the door way. While i was souring through the air, my tail fanning out at the end to help with balance, i saw a group of blue figures jumping to the top of the floating mountains. I grinned and waited at the nests. Being greeted by the Banshee. They see me as one of their own because of my own wings and armor plated skin. Knowing they'll be a while, i curled up with my wings over my body.

After i dreampt of a Thanator racing through the forests, i heard the shouts of Na'vi and Banshee mixed together. I awoke with a start, realizing i could make a big entrance. I saw a new hunter try and master his Banshee in the sky. I slipped to the side, pretending to be a fleeing Banshee as the next Na'vi approached. I took to the sky and as the next hunter took off, i flew onto the platform. Scaring the others as i spread my wings and hissed. Tsu'tey jumped onto me and we wrestled. He eventually won due to my smaller size. Sitting on my stomach in triumph.

"Ha! i win! Now, why did you interrupt these Young warriors' becoming Men and Women?" He questioned, looking and pointing at the scared indaviduals.  
"Hey What can i say? I was bored. I can't help it if i look like a Banshee!" Tsu'tey chuckled and helped me up.  
"That is not a good answere.. but it was quite funny haha!" We laughed together and he walked back to the group, me i took to the sky's once more.

He shouted to me before i could descend into the distance. "Hey! Will we see you at noon meal?" I turned around, balancing myself with my tail and wings in the air to stay still for a few moments. "Not likely!" With that i flew off into the distance and was not seen for a while by that na'vi

_**after a long-ish flight**_

I arrived at the tree of soals. I climbed up to the top of the tree and laid on top of the warm, glowing branches. Since my build and mind was different, i had different sleeping patterns. I would usually go to sleep three times a day on this tree. Something warm just took me too it one day. It is now my napping place. While i was still conscious, i thought about Tsu'tey and why he wanted to see me at Noon Meal. I never go to Noon meal, usually because i am napping. I do go there once every month for praying and socializing. But i do get judged by the other Na'vi Women my age. I prefer solitude and occasionally meeting with Banshee. Before i could think any further..

_ Eywa took me, my dreams were filled with a woman. Her body was pink and glowing like the branches i slept on. Her features were just like that of a Na'vi woman. Though there were some noticeable differences, wings, claws on her hands and green eyes . I floated up to her, she was huge! Compared to her i was the size of an Earth Mouse! Our leader had told me many sorties of his childhood on Earth... a good man Jakesully. She picked me up wth one of her pink dainty hands, retracted her claws as not to harm me. I cuddled up in her palm and she spoke words to me. "You will find your own kind.. i have found mine..." She spoke in a whisper, her voice so tender and soft i could not make out who it was._

_Then i __awoke.._

**_Thank you for reading this i hope you have enjoyed it, i will be updating if i get enough lovin' from all you lovely people. Love Chow Readers x x _**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello : ) Sorry for keeping all you lovely peoples waiting i have been working on shtuff like early options and making a comic book. Hope you enjoy that chapter and dont kill me because i havn't updated in sooooooo long x x Love chow readers ;) 3 x x _**

I woke up on the branches of the Tree Of Soals, rubbing my eyes as people chant below me. 'Oh no! I slept in! Their praying! I can't exactly..wait..why are they praying?' I listened to the prayer they were singing. "We wish for peace and secrecy, the aliens to go away! We wish for Eywa to send us strength to let them go away!" They were singing this constantly, didn't know what was happening but i slipped down and behind Mo'at. I was annoyed that they had disturbed my sleep and my animalistic side was showing. I waited for them to notice me and quieten. "Why have you disturbed my slumber with prayes of old!" My wings fanned out and many looked scared. Mo'at turned to me to try and explain. "The aliens! We are praying to make them go!" I walked forwards and looked over the crowd of frightened Na'vi. "Do you beleive that these aliens are threatening our peace?" Most of them nodded. "We have seen them! They are small pink devils in metal birds Dragon one!" **(I know i put Jake as the leader in the first chapter but i have changed the plot to the first time humans invaded) ** One of the prayers, a young girl, spoke up and ran to me. I looked down with an angry expression. "No! Our peace will not be destroyed!" Irritated and tired i flapped my wings violently and took off.

While i was flying around i wondered if it was true and decided to look around. First i went to the borders of our clan's home. Scouting through the day.

**_5 Hours of scouting the area for abnormal beings later..._**

I fell down onto the soft ground, my body exhausted from tirelessly searching for the so called 'aliens'. Once i had had a sleep for a few hours i continued my search. My instincts were telling me the little girl from before had not drempt this up. The night was welcoming, without the bustling life of Hometree to distract me i could continue my search, hoping i wont find anything. But to my dismay, as i was taking a break to eat some berries, i heard the low rumble of some unknown source. I immediately dropped the rest of the berries and layed on the ground as low as possible. The shouts of animals i didn't recognize made my defenses go up. They were speaking a language similar to Na'vi but so different i could not understand. I crawled from the bushes into a clearing. The sight before me was horrifying. Pink skinned, children sized creatures were running from the stomach of a metal growling bird. I was terrified at the sight but the rage of invaders to my families home made the fear hide its self away.

The next thing i knew i was crawling behind them, they had no idea that i was there, the stupid beings held grey objects. My stance created my Dragon side to build up plates of Armour on my body. I began to show my fangs and infuriate myself. The more rage built up the more i wanted to kill the horrible ugly beings that were invading our peaceful world.

I tried to contain myself until the very last second. One alien turned around to see my eyes in the long grass. It looked like a male and he pointed his object at me but i had planned my attack out in my head. I Jumped up before he could harm me, i showed my claws, smashing the object from his hands. I ripped at his face and used my back legs to kick the others away. The objects that the aliens were holding shot balls of metal at me, bouncing off my hard armor. They looked scared as i smiled. I ripped the male i was ontop of 's skin and soon after he was not pink, but red. They others screamed and i was sick of the screeches that they made so i went for them. I took a hand off of another male, he screamed and i scratched at his chest with my claws. He was dead soon after and my mouth turned into a grin as i swished around. The other aliens looked terrified and i lowered my body to the ground but lifted the joints of my wings up. While crawling to them slowly i thought of something to scare them further and make this enjoyable. There was only two of them left and as i got closer i fanned out my wings and they jumped back. Hissing at them i went closer with my wings spread out.

Finally i jumped at them, smashing their objects that spat balls of metal. Once i had ripped them apart, i fell onto the floor asleep.

_**Thank you for waiting so patiently my friends, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i did make this one kind of dark but oh well. Love chow readers xx**_


End file.
